Room 8
by CCangel
Summary: Henry looks for Neal in the underworld. One shot.


Henry. Emma. Regina. Robin. David. Mary Margaret. Gold.

They were preparing to enter in a world he never thought possible. The Underworld. A world filled with dead souls and that knowledge terrified him. He had no idea what awaited them and he wasn't entirely sure any of them would make it out alive.

He loosed a breath as he stood still on the ship. It was pitch black. No stars to gaze into. No moon to give its light. Nothing but coldness surrounded him. And the smell of death began to enter his nostrils causing him to nearly choke.

He steeled himself to deal with the smell as he gazed out into nothingness. All the while, he thought about the one person he actually wanted to see.

Neal.

A shiver ran through him at the prospect. He would finally say goodbye and tell him how utterly sorry he was for not remembering him. He was sorry for thinking Neal was some deadbeat dad who left his mom behind. He would tell him that he missed him terribly. He would tell him all the things he experienced since his death. He would put his arms around his father one more time. He would tell his father that he loved him.

He blinked rapidly as the thought came to him. This was it. This was his second chance. He could bring his father back.

He was momentarily broken out of his thoughts at the sounds of concern behind him. Henry turned in time to see Emma gasp as she woke up. His eyes filled with worry at her frightened and confused state but soon she appeared to relax and gain some sense of focus. He turned away as he thought about the reason they were coming to this place to begin with.

Hook. Killian Jones. A man he cared about for his mother's sake.

Henry slowly inhaled and exhaled. He could bring Neal back. If all of them were going through all this trouble for one man then nobody should have a problem with saving his father. To top it all off, his grandpa Gold would readily agree to the plan.

As soon as he came up with a good one. But plan or no plan, his grandpa would happily do anything to save Neal. Somehow, he was going to correct the mistake he made with the author's pen. He would get his father out of the underworld. They would be a family again.

"Henry," he heard behind him.

He turned to see Gold's pensive expression.

"You seem to be in deep thought, my boy," Gold said.

A slow smile crept on Henry's face causing Gold to be weary of whatever plan Henry had spinning in his mind. Then it dawned on him.

"Henry," Gold said dejectedly.

"Grandpa, he's there," Henry whispered. "I know he's there. We can see him again."

Gold closed his eyes forcing himself not to entertain the possibility. He'd rather think of Neal in heaven and happy than think of Neal trapped in the underworld wondering why his father hadn't considered this idea of going to the underworld sooner.

As Gold opened his eyes, he saw the beginning of the underworld. He didn't have the heart to tell Henry his optimism was ill-warranted.

Henry stepped off the boat and went straightway to Granny's. He entered the bed and breakfast and asked for the key to room 8. He raced up the stairs taking two steps at a time. The pure joy and anxiety he felt threatened to overwhelm him.

He reached the door and stopped.

Should he knock? Should he burst into the room? What was the proper etiquette for a situation like this? Would his father be disappointed he was here? Would his father think he died too?

Henry shook his head. "You're a Mills," Henry reminded himself. "And your Neal Cassidy's son."

Henry opened the door with the key and walked in. "Dad, I'm here!"

No response.

Henry walked further into the room.

"Dad?"

No response.

He listened carefully for any sound. Maybe his dad was down the hall. Maybe he was in the dining area of Granny's. He hadn't gone there yet.

"Dad, it's Henry. It's okay. I'm not dead. We're here to save Hook but we can save you too," he said to the walls.

No response.

A panic rose in his chest. "Dad. Are you here?" he whispered sounding like a small child to his own ears.

"Dad, please answer me," Henry said. "It's your son."

No response.

A deep sadness overtook him.

Henry let his backpack fall the floor and he tiredly sunk down. How was it possible? Neal had unfinished business, didn't he? They didn't get to truly start their relationship. He didn't get the chance to be a father to him. He didn't get the chance to be a son.

Small tears started to prick his eyes. It wasn't fair. None of it was fair.

A few minutes passed and Henry rose from the floor. He grabbed his backpack and quietly shut the door.

"I hope you're at peace dad. I love you," he thought.

His legs suddenly became heavy and he held onto the doorknob tightly. "You're Neal Cassidy's son. Walk."

He walked down the hall and into the dining area of Granny's only to find Emma.

"Henry, where were you?" Emma asked.

He opened up his hands to reveal the key.

"Room 8. That was your dad's room," Emma said sadly.

Henry shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I thought he'd be there. I thought-"

Emma pulled him into a hug. "I know, kid. Trust me. Your dad is in a better place."

"How do you know?" he inquired. It was as if his mom had some knowledge he didn't.

"Just trust me, okay. Your dad is happy and at peace."

Henry nodded his head and smiled all the while berating himself for not saving the one person that could be saved. That should have been saved. That he wanted to save.


End file.
